Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for suppressing calculation cost to select an item by classifying users and items based on item use logs of the users. For example, many technologies for performing operation of aggregation, analysis, classification, or the like on data of a user specified by a user account, data of a log related to items registered in a database, or the like have already been proposed.